Traditionally, an antenna tower is constructed with three poles and lattice-work between the three poles to provide structural support. An antenna array is typically mounted to only one of the three poles of the antenna tower with a bracket. The bracket can include various fasteners such as thumb-wheel locks or clamps to facilitate clamping the bracket to the pole. The various brackets, fasteners and clamps, however, have little uniformity among the pieces and as such numerous configurations may be required to facilitate installation on many different antenna towers, especially for a large-scale installation project.